Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for providing a native desktop (e.g., on a client device, such as a mobile device) using cloud-synchronized data mined from a remote desktop.
Mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, other types of mobile computing devices, etc.) are becoming increasingly popular. More and more, people are using mobile devices in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. Additionally, many people now have multiple computing devices, including one or more mobile devices, and these various devices may often be in different physical locations. For example, an example user may possess a work laptop computer that is typically located at the user's home or in their office, as well as a mobile device that the user may take with them everywhere that they go.
Regardless of where a particular person is or what device they are using, however, a user may wish to be able to access all of her electronic files, settings, and other information via the device that the user has with her. Moreover, such a user may be relatively more comfortable accessing, viewing, editing, and/or interacting with her information when it is presented in familiar and/or consistent ways.